Lost in the dark
by SingForMeMyBelovedOnes
Summary: It starts with Yukine getting lost in the woods, it gets dark and Yato has to find him (and comfort him). Obviously boyxboy relationship.
1. Chapter 1

The blond boy was trembling, his hair and clothes had been soaked by the rain and he felt so cold. If only he hadn't said all those stupid things to Yato, he wouldn't be in this situation now. Why had he started talking about dating? He wondered what it felt like to be dating a girl. He didn't remember anything from the time when he was alive. Has anybody ever kissed him? Loved him? But it didn't really matter to him now. He was outside in the rain, in the woods behind the city, where he had ran off to after having a fight with Yato. He could understand why Yato had been angry, after all he belonged to him and he sweared to obey his master for ever.

It was still raining hard, sitting under a tree didn't help much but. He didn't know what to do anymore, he had already wandered too far in the woods. He had to accept the fact that he was lost. As if the situation wasn't already bad enough, it started to get dark. He was scarred of the dark and of the shadows. There were no lamps in here, no place to hide in.

''Yato, please, help me.'' he whispered.

The god was frustrated. He could feel a lot of strong emotions coming from his Yukine. Despair, fear, sadness, shame... He didn't understand why Yukine hasn't returned yet. Sure, he had got a little angry at him for blabbering about dating girls but he never expected that it would affect the younger one so much that he could run away. He wanted to go look for him but he didn't know where to start. Hiyori could always instinctively find him or Yukine but she was on vacation with her parents right now. Suddenly he though he heard Yukine call him, it was very faint but he definitely didn't imagine it. Then he saw trees and got again hit by Yukine's emotions. Yato has never before received any pictures or sounds from his regalia but he decided to believe it was real and go after his intuition. Yukine was in the woods, lost, alone and it was getting dark. He had to find him soon.

It was night. Yukine couldn't think straight anymore. He had cried at first but now he couldn't even do that. He was somehow numb and he never felt so lonely. It was like the night will never end. Sometimes, when he blinked, he saw monsters, they were all around, he wasn't sure what were they waiting for but he knew they will eat him, kill him, crush him, tear his flesh as soon as they decide to do so. But when he blinked again, there were none.

''Yukinee! Yukine, are you there?'' he heard Yato calling him. He couldn't move, he was still paralysed by the fear of the monsters. If he will move they will surely attack him.

''Ya-to,'' he tried to call the god looking for him, his voice was barely audible but Yato heard him. Suddenly he felt being pulled into tight hug.

''Yukine, are you alright? Yukine!'' Yato was calling him, stroking his back, he also felt being kissed in the hair.

''Yukine, I will take you home.'' said the god and looked into his regalia's eyes. In that moment, the blond boy started to uncontrollably cry.

''Yato, I am sorry, I am so sorry, please forgive me.'' he said as he finally hugged his master back.

''Shh, I'm here now, it's okay.'' Yato tried to comfort him.

''I am sorry. I know you were right. I don't have right to date or love anybody. I know nobody can love me since I am dead. I will never say things like that again, will you forgive me?'' begged the blond boy and couldn't stop shaking.

''I told you it's okay. Don't cry.'' Yato hugged the boy a little tigher. He could feel Yukine's emotions and he was so scarred the boy will break or was already broken beyond repair. He kissed him. He wanted to show Yukine all the love he felt for him. Then he picked him up and carried him home.

Yukine had fallen asleep while being carried, he woke up when was Yato trying to undress his wet clothes. He was confused for a while but then remembered what had happened and started crying again.

''Yato, I really am sorry...'' he started but the god didn't seem angry at all.

''Let's warm you up first, take off the clothes.'' commanded Yato as he also started to undress. After that, he grabbed Yukine and carried him to the bath. They went in together. It was a little embarassing for Yukine but he didn't want to protest to anything his master was doing. In the bath, Yato was still holding him in his arms and Yukine let his head rest against god's chest.

''Yukine, I was so worried about you. Don't ever run away into the woods, okay?''

''I am sorry Yato.'' whispered the blond boy.

''It's okay. Just promise me not to do it again.'' demanded the god.

''I promise.''

''Okay. Then there are other things that are troubling me. The things you said, when I found you. It seems you don't understand at all how important you are for me, do you?... Yukine, I love you.'' said Yato.

''I don't believe you.'' said the boy and as soon as those word slipped from his lips he wanted to take them back. It was right that he didn't believe that his master could love him but he shouldn't oppose anything he says.

''Oh, my little one, I know you don't but it's true. I love you. You are strong and beautiful. And you are mine, that's why I was angry this afternoon. I don't want you to run around with some stupid girl, I want you to stay with me.'' said Yato while stroking blond's silky hair. Emotions flowing from his regalia were finally becoming pleasant.

''Feeling warmer? Okay, let's go to bed.'' said Yato.

Even though Yukine usually slept alone, he didn't feel like doing that today. After all that had happened, he couldn't bear the idea of being alone. He didn't forget about all those things that can hide in shadows.

''Yato? Can I sleep with you today?'' asked the blond boy. The question slightly surprised Yato, it seemed that his regalia meant it in a completely innocent way, as if not aware of the other meaning of those words.

''Sure, why not?''

Yukine climbed into Yato's bed but he was careful not to touch him. Of course Yato had noticed this but it didn't make him angry. He knew Yukine wasn't very much used to intimacy. He wrapped his hands around the blond's body and pulled him closer. Only then he noticed the boy was crying again.

''Little one, don't cry, I am with you, there is nothing to fear.'' said Yato and looked into blond's eyes. There he could see a brokenness that made his heart hurt. But still the boy was very beautiful, with his white skin and rather girlish features, and Yato would do anything to make him happier. He kissed his regalia, first on the forehead then on his lips. There wasn't anything sexual in it, he just wanted to comfort the crying boy, but the boy kissed him back using tongue. When the kiss ended, they were again staring into each others eyes.

''I also love you Yato but I am human. My love is different.'' then he once again kissed Yato in the way that was anything but innocent, ''I am sorry.'' finished Yukine and waited for god's reaction.

''Don't be.'' Yato tangled his fingers into the blond's hair and pulled him into another kiss. This time it was him who asked with his tongue for entrance and he was allowed it. After he finished with exploring his regalia's mouth he moved to his neck where he sucked and kissed his tender skin.

Yato knew it would leave love marks but that was exactly what he wanted, to make Yukine completely his, to never again let him doubt who does he belong to. The blond couldn't hold back his moans which pleased the god. Yato somehow pulled off Yukine's pyjama pants and unbuttoned his shirt. He had now access to the blond's chest and he started to play with his nipples. He gently sucked the right one and even bit lightly from time to time. He traced his hands all over blond's body as he moved his mouth to the other nipple.

Then he finally took the boy's already erect member and squeezed it which made the blond boy scream in pleasure. The god moved his mouth from boy's nipple to his ear.

''Is this really okay for you Yukine?'' asked Yato and softly bit blond's ear making him moan loudly.

''Y-yes, master.'' whispered the blond boy fervently. Yato was surprised by Yukine usage of words because the boy almost never called him master even though Yato loved it.

''But you are so young, so beautiful, so innocent, I don't want to break you.'' said Yato even though he started to pump the boy's member slowly.

The god was really concerned about his regalia, as always he could feel Yukine's emotions and to tell the true, he was quite confused. There were confusion, fear, shame as well as love. Yato kissed Yukine and Yukine moaned into the kiss. Yato was still pumping him and the sensation was making the boy crazy.

''Ya...Ya- to, moore, please'' pleaded Yukine and Yato took advantage of Yukine's open mouth to put in three fingers.

''Suck'' he commanded and Yukine quickly obeyed covering the fingers in saliva. Then Yato spread Yukine's legs and moved in between. He stopped pumping blond boy's erection and instead took it into his mouth. At the same time he inserted two fingers into the boy's hole making him scream both in pain and pleasure.

The god started moving his mouth and fingers in steady rhythm, sending waves of pleasure through the boy's body. He never felt so good. The warmness surrounding his need and those scissoring fingers were simply too much. He could no longer hold back neither the moans nor the screams.

''Ya- to, I- I ... will come,'' said Yukine and Yato started to move his skilled mouth faster and pushed in third finger, directly hitting boy's prostate. It took just a few more thrusts and the boy came, arching his back, screaming , his whole body vibrating in strong orgasm.

Yato swallowed everything and licked his lips. Though he didn't take out his fingers and caressed boy's hips with his other hand. He also planted kisses on the boy's stomach. Yukine couldn't help it and got hard again. But then everything stopped.

Yato took off his pants and positioned himself in between the blond's legs, his erection, considerably big, pressed against Yukine's legs but not moving, not entering, just looking at the beautiful flustered boy under him.

''Yato...'' whimpered Jukine in frustration.

''What is it, my little one?'' teased the god and started playing with one of his nipples again.

''I w-want it.'' murmured the boy.

''What do you want, Yukine?'' asked the god with smirk on his face and glimmer in his eyes. He also couldn't wait to fuck the boy senseless but this was so much fun. And the way the boy keept blushing was very adorable.

''I want you to f - fuck me,'' said the boy in barely audible voice.

''Then you have to beg me.'' explained the god. Yukine looked at him, his perfect body and face, silky hair, glimmering eyes full of lust, so beautiful.

''Master, please, I want you inside of me, I- I beg you, fuck me... hard, I need it, please!''

''Your wish has been heard loud and clear'' said Yato and pushed his full length into Yukine who throwed his head back and screamed. He panted heavily, he felt amazing but at the same time it was painful.

''You are so adorable. But are you okay? Does it hurt?'' asked the god and Yukine couldn't tell if he was still being playful or concerned.

''I love it, the pain, the pleasure, everything. Please, Yato please, continue.'' pleaded the blond boy and so the god finally started to move with rhythmic thrusts, each of them faster, always hitting Yukine's sweet spot. He positioned blond's legs wider to get better access and thrust even deeper. The god couldn't control himself anymore, he was pounding into the small body under him so hard and fast, sending waves of euphoria through the boy's body.

The god felt he was close to climaxing so he wrapped his fingers around the boy's erection. A few last pumps and thrusts send them both over the edge. Yato filled the boy's body with his warm seed and then he carefully pulled out.

He looked at the boy, who was still panting heavily, his whole body trembling, love marks on his neck and his own sperm on his chest, so lovely. The god begun to lick it to clean the boy, getting a few last soft moans from him, as he was already barely conscious. When he was clean, the god wrapped his arms around him, burying his face into boy's golden hair who snuggled deeper into the embrace of his master.

''I love you Yato.'' whispered the blond boy as he slipped into the land of dreams.

''I also love you Yukine.'' replied Yato but the boy could no more hear him. The god felt Yukine's steady breathing on his neck and the warmth of Yukine's body pressed to his own. That's when he decided that he will protect the boy no matter what, from his memories, from the dark and his monsters.

* * *

Hi dears,

I am new here and this is my first story in English which is not my first language so please, if you find any mistakes, could you tell me? I would also be very grateful if you could tell me what you liked and disliked about the story. I am not sure if I should continue writing... I mean, I have much longer story in my mind but I am not sure if it is any good.

Also I have a feeling that Yukine and Yato aren't very popular pairing even though I find them very sweet. What do you think?


	2. Chapter 2

Yato was watching Yukine's sleeping face, as always mesmerized by blond boy's soft features. With his long lashes and golden hair, he looked like an angel. He didn't understand how could anybody kill such a beautiful creature without any good reason.

When he first encountred Yukine, he had to cry, it was just wrong that he died so young and in such a way. SInce he was a god, the lack of justice in the world couldn't surprise him. He had accepted it a long time ago.

He planted a butterfly kiss on the blond's lips and the boy slowly opened his eyes and smiled.

''Good morning Yato.''

''Good morning Yukine,'' replied the god and caressed his lover's cheek. Yukine was basking in his master's attention, wondering how lucky he was to be picked to be his weapon, somehow it felt like he had found his reason to exist. If he could forever stay by his side he would never wish for anything else.

But the boy's thoughts have been interrupted by Yato getting out of the bed.

''Wait!'' said the boy.

''I just wanted to go make breakfast, aren't you hungry?'' replied the god but sat on the edge of the bed.

''Hungry?'' laughed Yukine softly, ''well, I think you can say that, but...'' he didn't finish his sentence but moved to kneel in front of black haired god who tilted his head to right side as if curious.

''Thank you for saving me, master.'' said Yukine and bowed.

''You are welcome.'' replied the god and gently patted his regalia's head. He was thinking how obedient has Yukine become, such a good child. But Yukine had already other thoughts, he wanted to thank his master not only by words but also by his actions. Both of them were already naked because they didn't bother to put on pyjamas back and that made it easier. He demanded acces between Yato's legs and started with kissing his inner thights.

''The sight of you, kneeling in front of me, it's so erotic.'' said Yato in low voice and made the boy blush. He didn't really doubt his master's words, because he saw how he was becoming hard. Yukine took his Yato's erection into his mouth and begin to move slowly. From time to time he also looked at Yato's face to see if he was enjoying it.

''You are doing this so good, little one.'' purred Yato. Yukine felt assured by the comment as well as by Yato's heated breaths. His master's member was rather big but Yukine tried to take it deeper every time and was rewarded by his master's moans. He started touching also his own need.

Yato entangled his fingers into the boy's hair and started to control the rhythm. He would have never believed the boy was doing this for the first time if he didn't saw his past. The way Yukine moaned and moved his tongue was making the god crazy.

When he came with series of moans and gasps, Yukine swallowed all of it, loving it's taste and thickness. Then he gently released it and begin to lick his fingers because he came into his own hand.

The god pulled up the golden haired boy, hugged him thighly and kissed him. It was a long kiss, he was expoliring the insides of Yukine's mouth with passion and interest. He could feel taste of his cum as well as that of Yukine. When he stopped, when he stopped he bit his lover's lower lip softly.

''Thank you, Yukine, it was a wonderful start of the day,'' said the god and carresed his lover's hair. He was suprised to see that the boy's expression was rather sad.

''What is troubling you?'' he asked.

Yukine hesitated a little before giving an answer: ''It's just too strange to be real. I am still expecting to wake-up wearing straight jacket in mental asylum. I mean, how come I don't have any memories? How is it possible to transform into a sword? How can demons be real? I don't understand it.'' said the boy and wraped his arms around his lover's neck.

Yato looked at the boy who looked like he was on the verge of having another break-down. He understood how confusing everything must be for Yukine but didn't know how he could make it easier. Then the blond boy asked: ''Am I crazy? What if really none of this is real? What if you aren't real? Will you dissapear?'' Silent tears started to flow down his face as he steared into blue eyes of the god. He hoped to find the true in them but instead got lost in the beautiful blue colour.

''Shh little one, you don't have to worry about things like that.'' whispered Yato and kissed his neck. ''As you can feel, I am very real,'' he continued and this time bit the smooth flesh, ''and I'm not gonna disappear. Don't listen to that little voice telling you things like that. All you need is to stay with me and listen to me only. I wil take care of you. I will love you. Even If you need to cry until you pass out from exhaustion. Even If you need to yell so hard that your voice cracks and your knees fail. I promise, I will be there for you.'' He let his hands run over blond's back. ''Don't be afraid of the monsters, I won't let anything hurt you. Just trust me, okay?''

The boy nodded, sunggled closer to him and Yato let his chin rest on the boy's head.


	3. Chapter 3

Even though both Yato and Yukine would rather spent the whole day just cuddling together while listening to music, it was not really an option. They had to work. Lately Yato has stopped refusing when people offered him more money then the five yen coin he asked for. He didn't really care about the money but he had to pay the rent. He didn't want to spent the night outdoors because of Yukine and sleeping over at other people's houses also didn't feel quite right, that's why they have rented this small appartement.

It was just two rooms, one with beds that had been pushed together since Yukine couldn't fall asleep if he didn't feel Yato lying next to him, and the other one was kitchen. It was not much but they loved the place. It was a while since they had had something they could call home.

Yato's mobile phone was ringing, he picked up the phone and heard a man's voice: ''Hello? I saw this number written on the newspaper, it said you provide a variety of services. Do you also do cleaning?''

The god silently sighed. ''Yes, we do. Would you like us to come over?''

''Yeah, it's starting to reek pretty bad. The sooner you come, the better.'' said the man and gave Yato his adress.

Cleaning wasn't really Yato's favourite activity but he considered himself to be lucky to get any kind of job.

''Yukine, I have to go to work. You can stay here though, it's just cleaning, I can do that alone.'' explained Yato.

''I will help you.'' said young regalia and put on his jacket.

As they walked, Yato grabbed blond's hand. It was not the first time and they had done much more serious things than just holding hands but Yukine still blushed. The god loved this about him.

People passing by didn't even notice them. If they were living humans, they would have surely caught unwished attention but like this, it was as if they were invisible. Living humans were blind, they didn't see demons and how there is another world, just beyond the edge of this one, they were completely ignorant of that world's existence. Yukine thought that in certain way, it gave them shelter from the reality they couldn't bare. From the reality he had to accept and learn to exist in, even though it was so hard. He was still scared of losing track of what's real and what's not, he didn't know who he had been and only his god's hand touching his own gave him sense of who he was.

They found that man's house. Yato ringed and somebody opened the door. It was a midle-aged man, in old wrinkled shirt and grey pants. He was about the same height as Yato but a little plump. The house smelled really bad, it was something like rotting meat and mustiness.

The man let them in and introduced himself as Takeda.

''It's just the kitchen,'' said Takeda and waved his hand in the direction of kitchen. Then he begun discussing payment details with Yato and Yukine went to take a look at what they were supposed to clean.

As he was getting closer to the kitchen the stench was becoming stronger. It was almost nauseating. Nevertheless, he opened the kitchen's door.

What he saw there was like from some horror movie. There was blood everywhere. On the floor there were two bodies, one of them belonged to woman and the other one was little girl's. Their skulls were crushed and you could see the rotting meat and worms in it. Flies were all around and their buzzing seemed almost sinister.

The sight made Yukine completely paralyzed and he couldn't look away. Yato immediately noticed something was wrong through their connection. He took the few steps to cover the distance between him and the boy and saw what he saw. He quickly covered the blond's eyes with his hand and let him further from kitchen.

''I know, it's disgusting, right? My wife and daugter made such a mess.'' said the man and smiled.

''Yukine, I want you to wait outside. I will take care of this myself.'' said the god and the boy was quick to obey.

''You are right, it's not a job for children.'' said Takeda.

''Those people in the kitchen were your family? You did that to them?'' asked Yato.

''They had been disturbing me when I was working, talking and laughing all the time. They are much quiter now,'' said Takeda and chuckled, ''and then they started to stink, just can't leave me alone, I guess. But you said you will take care of it, right? Please take care of it.''

''Your wish has been had been heard loud and clear,'' said the god and broke Takeda's neck.

Yukine heard some kind of crack and soon Yato went out of the house. ''Let's go. We are finished.'' said the god.

During their way home, they weren't talking. The blond boy walked a few steps behind the god. He was still shocked and such a simple thing as walking needed his full attention. He stumbled over a curb but was lucky not to fall. He was trying not to think about what he had seen in that house and concentrate solely on following Yato. He tried to take Yato's hand but the god didn't let him.

''Don't touch me. Not now.'' said Yato. He didn't want to touch his beloved after touching that man. He was worried it would somehow dirty the boy. Yato had no idea what was going through the blond's head but he was sure about one thing, he will have to explain that he is supposed to do more then just look for lost kittens. There is a possibility that the boy will run away when he finds out. He just sighed.

When they came home, Yato disappeared into the bathroom to wash himself. He wanted to wash of the smell of that house, not that he could really smell it but he could feel it. Hot water poured over his body and made him relax. He was finally calm enough to speak with his lover.

Yukine was sitting on the floor. Those words Yato had said to him were playing in his head on repeat. _Don't touch me, don't touch me, don't touch me. _It was maddening. He couldn't hold back the tears. Sometimes, when you are sad, crying can make you feel better but that wasn't true for Yukine. He felt worse. It was like if all that he had done in a past few days was crying. What he saw in that house was terrible but he was sure that he can get over it with Yato. If only his god allowed him to stay by his side.

The door of the bathroom opened and Yato went out wearing just a towel around his hips, there was not a single scratch or a scar on his skin and the way he carried himself was graceful. When you looked at him long enough, you could tell that he wasn't just a human, he was simply to perfect to be one. That perfect being sat on the chair and watched the crying boy. He thought that even his tears were beautiful.

''My little one, I need to tell you a few things.'' said the god. He knew that it was already too much for the boy today but still, he needed him to understand. He knew everything about the boy but the boy knew nothing and that wasn't fair. ''Do you want to know what happened in that house?'' he asked.

Yukine wasn't sure if he wanted to know that. He would be happier if he could just erase that memory, he was sure that he will never be able to do that. So he didn't reply, just stared into god's eyes.

''I killed him.'' said the god and made a little pause, ''I killed him with my own hands. It was devine punishment.''

''You killed a human?'' whispered the boy, he suspected that Yato will not let that man run away but never killing him.

''Yes, I did. It was not a first human I killed, don't ask me how many, I never counted them. My true duty as a god is to punish those who sin. It's not a path I choosed but I have to walk it even if it makes me lose you. Do you understand what I am saying?'' asked the god.

''I want to stay with you Yato. I want to go wherever you go. Can I?'' asked the boy and there was no doubt that he was serious about this.

''Aren't you scared of me?''

''No, I love you.'' whispered the boy and there was so much emotion and sadness in those simple words.

''I know. But I also know that you are scared and confused, all the emotions you feel are tranfered to me. It's actually very frustrating. You can ask me anything you want, I will do my best to explain it to you.'' said the god.

''You told me not to touch you.'' explained Yukine and because of nervosity couldn't even look into Yato's eyes.

''I see. Come here.'' ordered the god and when the blond came closer, Yato pulled him onto his lap. Yukine kissed him, it was a butterfly kiss, chaste and careful. He was happy, the person he loved to the point of obssesion was going to stay together with him. He smiled, he didn't care if his master killed that man. After all, the god is always righteous.

Yato carried him to the bed and started kissing him deeply, skilfully moving his tongue. He undone buttons on his shirt and it slid off his shoulders. The god moved his mouth to his lover's now bare chest while taking care of his pants. He started playing with Yukine's nipples. Soon, Yukine was there lying on the bed, flushed, he tried to muffle his moans by covering his mouth with hand. That annoyed the dark haired god a little, he liked to hear his lover's moans. He moved away to tell him not to do that and the same time his mobile started ringing.

Yukine sat up, swinging his legs over the edge of the bed, he wanted to go and bring Yato's phone but he was grabbed by the shoulder and slammed hard back onto the mattress.

''But what about the phone?'' protested the boy which only annoyed Yato more. He was trying hard to control himself. He kissed the blond boy and it was agressive and dominating. He loved Yukine and though about him almost all the time, often it was with worry or passion, but sometimes it was naughty, then there were times when it was dirty or even sadistic. And this was one of those times. Of course he would never really hurt the boy.

''I was going to make love to you, but maybe I should just fuck you?'' asked the god but not really expecting any reply. Then he picked up the shirt that was lying close and used it to tie Yukine's hands above his head to the bed. Blond's eyes widened in surprises and he realized he will not be able to leave until Yato will let him. It was just two of them, everything else dissapeared.

Yato kissed the blond boy fiercely, it was sensual, intimate, hot, but he didn't just kiss he bit too. He even made the boy's lower lip bleed a little and then he licked off the blood. Despite the roughness of the kiss, he gently touched his face. The boy gasped as Yato broke away from his mouth and started to kiss his collarbones. He moaned softly when Yato starting to suck, he knew that the god liked to leave marks on his body, visible proves of his ownership. At the same time, one of Yato's hands was exploring the boy's chest and stomach, caressing it, feeling his ribs under the soft smooth flesh, sometimes using his nails and making the boy moan louder. Fingers of his other hand were demanding acces into Yukine's mouth and they were allowed it. When they were wet enough, Yato started fingering him.

At first it was just one finger, pushing slowly in and pulling out, then instead moving in circular moves. Then he added second finger.

''Y-yato... ''

Smile played on Yato's lips when he heard his pretty pet scream his name. Oh, his sweet, sweet Yukine was squirming and writhing beneath him, moaning, panting. The god wanted to touch and taste every inch of him, memorize every curve of his slender body. Yukine felt his master's hands and lips everywhere, he was feeling light headed. Those fingers, sliding in and out if him moved so torturously slow.

''Mmmh, master... p-please!'' pleaded the boy with needy expression. Yato begun to move his fingers a just a little bit faster.

''Mo-oree, m-more...!'' screamed Yukine, but just as he was on the verge of orgasm, Yato's fingers dissapeared from inside of him and were wraped arouned the base of his erection.

''No, no, not yet, be more patient.'' whispered the god and placed a few butterfly kisses on his ear. ''This is going to be much more fun.'' he added and licked the ear.


	4. Chapter 4

Small needy noises were escaping the blond's lips, he was shivering in anticipation. The fact that he had been denied that oragsm has left him wanting, lustful. He was gazing into the god's eyes that were the most beautiful shade of blue he'd ever seen.

''Do you like being tied up like this, pet?'' asked the god and let his hands travel Yukine's body. He was deliberately avoiding those places Yukine wanted him to touch the most. Yukine was feeling hot, incedibely hot, but Yato'a words still sent shivers down his spine, he just whined because he wasn't really able to do much else.

''I dislike having to repeat myself. When I ask you a question, I want you to respond clearly. I asked if you like being tied up, having no other option then completely surrender.''

''Uhmm... Y-yato...oh..''

Yukine wasn't able to formulate the answer because Yato's hand, as if by mistake, brushed his erect member.

''If it's like this, I will have to teach you a little lesson, Yukine. Let's get you on your knees and elbows.'' said Yato as he helped the trembling boy into desired position. When he was on his knew and elbows, Yato placed his hand on his lower back to get his back arched, making him point his ass in the air. The god stroked his lover's butt but then the hand disappeared, only to slap his butt in the next moment. And then came another one.

''Oh, master!'' moaned the boy and his bottom was becoming redder with every slap. His master was spanking him and it was getting him closer and closer to climax. He moaned with mix of pain and pleasure every time Yato hit him. Something was definitely wrong with his mind for him to like this. Yato moved his hand to caress the boy's and then another slap landed on his butt and it caused him to shake and quiver in strong orgasm.

''You are a masochist, my little one...'' purred the god and it wasn't a question, it was a statement. He placed his hands on Yukine's hips and rubbed his hard member against blond's entrance, then he shoved it inside in one quick thurst. Then he pulled back only to thrust in with more force. He picked up a steady rhythm in which he was pounding into the boy, who was limp in his hands, exhausted from his last orgasm.

The god loved how to boy felt so fragile and continued fucking him as if he didn't care, fucking him the way he needed to. He had some fun with the boy before but now he needed release. The day's events made him frustrated and this was the way to shake off all of it, to let it go. He was rough, he didn't hold back at all this time but from the sounds his pet made, he liked it.

''M-massteeer... '' moaned Yukine as his cock begin to pulse and twitch. Yato was hitting his prostate again and again. The way Yato was taking him was harsh and hurt but Yukine couldn't help but love it. His merciless, beautiful god was pounding into him without hesitation, earning cry after cry from him, and it hurt so much and it was so good at the same time. He began thrusting back with the little strenght he had left. Soon they both came in mind-blowing orgasm.

When Yukine woke up, his hands were no more tighted up. He realized he must have lost consiousness after that orgasm. Yato was holding him and because of that he couldn't move away but he didn't want to anyway. Instead he just nuzzled into Yato's neck, breathing in his god's scent.

''I see you woke up, little one.'' said Yato and Yato placed a few kisses in his hair. His hands started to caress Yukine's back.

''Are you alright?'' asked the god and the question made Yukine blush because he remembered how Yato spanked him and fucked him.

''Yeah.'' answered the boy and then he added in soft voice: ''after all, I'm with you.''

Yato smiled because he undestood. Touching Yukine made him feel whole and also more human. There was a time in the past when he felt numb, indifferent to things that are happening. But just being with the blond boy makes his happiness more colorful and his sadness more painful.

''And you will stay with me.''


End file.
